White Eyes and Ramen
by city with no people
Summary: [Naruhina] Hinata has yet to use her bloodline limit accurately, and her eleventh birthday is fast approaching. If she doesn't activate it soon...[set before the anime. oneshot]


A/N: Thanks to **chibi neko-dono** for her BETA work!

Enjoy!

Note: 'dojutsu' literally means 'eye technique' (or something of that nature). 'kekkei genkai' means bloodline limit (like Haku's mirrors).

**

* * *

****White Eyes and Ramen**

"_Hinata-sama, you **must** activate your Byakugan soon; I fear what your father may do if you do not."_

The pressure of those words haunted the ten-year old heiress. Her father had made many cruel remarks on the nature of her personality and the limits of her skill. She was ten years of age, and she had yet to activate her kekkei genkai—she was getting too old.

Naturally, the leader of the Hyuuga clan was a person worthy of great respect. Respect, in the shinobi realm at least, is earned through strength and blood. She had noble bloodlines, almost royal, even; but her talent was lacking.

Her cousin and guardian Neji had ample control over his bloodline limit; his abilities amazed Hinata. She couldn't even activate hers yet, and he was already seeing tanketsu.

Time was running out for her; there were only so many skills she could learn without using Byakugan. If she didn't perform the bloodline limit soon, she would surely be expelled from her clan. It was a shame she did not think she could bear.

During academy lessons, it was common to see the pale-eyed heiress with an extreme look of concentration on her face. Iruka-sensei often praised her attentiveness. He didn't realize that she was not focused on class at all; he didn't know that, beneath her desk, her small hands had already formed the seal that would release _Byakugan_. He was clueless to the fact that she was gathering chakra, desperate to use her family's famed dojutsu to impress her father.

Naruto was just as clueless, as were all her other classmates. He just figured she liked to study or something; she _was_ pretty weird. It didn't really concern him; it wasn't like she was staring at **_him_** intensely or anything.

"See! This is why you fail, Naruto!" an over-dramatic, under-impressed Iruka practically shouted at the young blonde. "You never pay any attention to what I'm saying! That's why you're the last in the class!"

It was true. Naruto had been caught sleeping in class again. Still, Iruka's words were a little harsh. Naruto's ears burned with embarrassment as the class murmured insults like, 'dead last' behind him. He tried to block out their verbal assaults, choosing instead to confront his prosecutor.

"It's not my fault, Iruka-sensei! You're lectures are just soo boring!" Naruto rubbed his eyes and faked yawning. Iruka looked as if he was about to grab a shuriken and throw it at Naruto; the thought wasn't far from his mind, either.

In an attempt to calm himself, Iruka thought of his best students. As Haruno Sakura was out today, he decided to call on Hinata. Yes, she'd work perfectly for his scheme; besides, the shy girl really should get more attention. She always seemed to be forgotten by her friends, not to mention the rumors about her family situation.

"Hinata, why don't you show Naruto what it's like to be a good student? I want you to come and sit over here, next to him." He turned, finishing his command with a threat aimed at the trouble-maker. "If you so much as think about cheating off her, I will personally see to it that you don't get ramen for a week."

Hinata sat down with a sigh. She wasn't that great of a learner, really. If the teacher had paid any attention to her reaction just now, he would have certainly noticed the zoned-out way she stared at him after he called her name. She had no idea what he'd said before calling on her, and, quite frankly, she didn't care. All she wanted right now was to accomplish something that would make her father proud of her.

Before molding her chakra, however, she noticed the boy next to her was **staring at her**. _'Well, that's not very nice,'_ prompted her mannered thoughts. Still, she felt a slight blush creeping across her complexion. No one in this class had so much as looked at her since the first day. This boy was staring at her, an almost awed expression in his face.

"Wh…What are you staring at," she glanced at her companion's name tag and added, "Naruto-kun?"

Now, Naruto has always been oblivious, in his own ninja way. The only times he noticed the Hyuuga was when Iruka ranted on what great grades she got; his attention was rooted with envy. He wanted the teachers to respect him like that.

However, Hinata was sitting next to him, and, knowing Iruka, probably would for most of the year. He made it a point to introduce himself to everyone he met, and he figured that now was as good a time as any. He held out his only somewhat dirt-covered hand and brashly spoke, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage, believe it! And you're…"

Hinata sighed again; yet another person who didn't know who she was. She hung her head, depression overcoming her determination for a few moments. Naruto was slightly confused about her reaction, but blamed it on his dirty appendage. He shrugged, and stuck his hands back in his pockets.

She recovered from her gloom and sat up straighter, preparing her mind to summon the chakra necessary for her jutsu. Surely, she'd get it right this time! She could feel it! Maybe moving to the other side of the class would assist her concentration. Like feng shui, believe it!

Okay…where did she pick up **_that_** saying?

"Ne, ne, ne! Your eyes are white…err…Whatever Your Name Is!"

He's doing it again. There was simply no way she could mold chakra when someone was staring at her. Especially a **_boy_**. She gave up momentarily and met his gaze. She was just as captivated by his eyes as he seemed by hers. For a second, she paused, short of breath. His eyes were blue, a shade she'd never seen before. They were clear, yet at the same time, they were so deep—so lonely. Part of her felt like she could drown in them.

She found her voice and finally responded after what felt like ages, "H-hai, my eyes are pale. It's a trait inherent in my clan." He looked confused by her words. "I got them from my parents. And my name is Hinata." She held out a small hand, wondering what her father would think of her new acquaintance.

A bright smile spread across Naruto's face, his eyes seemed to sparkle. Hinata almost gasped. It was at this moment that she knew any chances for triggering the _Byakugan_ during school had just flown out the window.

Sitting next to Uzumaki Naruto is a very different experience.

The heiress soon became accustomed to his frequent outbursts and interruptions during class. She never quite enjoyed his 'toilet humor' remarks, but he always seemed to respect her privacy. He never tried to cheat off her papers, even though it surely could have helped his grades. He always spoke to her at least a little a day, even just courtesies like, 'good morning' and 'see you tomorrow'.

Secretly, he began to inspire her. In the beginning, she'd been appalled by his blunt nature and the words he muttered under his breath after being scolded. He had a sailor's mouth! No parents should raise their child to cuss like that, shinobi or not.

Time passed, and Iruka did not move Hinata or Naruto.

It was warm for October. Leaves were swept into the classroom by Konoha's strong fall winds. Sitting near the window may have been more 'air conditioned', but it certainly was hazardous. Those leaves were awfully sharp!

Naruto was zoned out, as usual. He was staring out the window, acting like he didn't need to pay Iruka the slightest heed. (Based off his last progress report, he really should have paid attention.) Hinata was replaying her father's last lecture in her mind; it hadn't been a very good week.

Naruto made absolutely no attempt to hide his short attention span. Hinata, on the other hand, had a naturally-conscientious expression that concealed her own daydreams. It was because of this difference that Iruka thought she was listening; it wasn't his fault he was quite wrong. Naruto was the one to suffer for it.

"NARUTO!! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LISTEN DURING CLASS!! ONE DAY, THIS MIGHT MEAN THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOUR LIFE AND DEATH!!"

Naruto turned a lazy expression on the chalkboard and read aloud in what was blatantly a you-couldn't-hold-the-interest-of-a-fly-much-less-an-imaginative-shinobi-in-training tone, "'Wind element nullifies lightning element which nullifies earth which nullifies water which nullifies fire which nullifies wind'? Yeah right, sensei. Even **_I'm_** not that imaginative!"

Iruka's face lost all expression. That wasn't a good sign. It prompted the image of him holding a kunai to your throat. Then the distraught teacher turned his gaze on Hinata, who fought the urge to use Naruto as a human shield.

"Hyuuga Hinata, would you please tell me what I just said?" Iruka asked, intending to embarrass Naruto in front of the class. Again.

"Err…I…I'm sorry, sensei…" she glanced at Naruto, "I-I don't know."

It was definitely a Kodak moment. Iruka's eyes widened in shock and his mouth opened and closed several times in dismay as he roughly formed the words, "You don't know??"

Hinata nodded, her bangs covered her eyes. Iruka jumped to a conclusion, a wrong one, at that. "YOU! UZUMAKI NARUTO, YOU'VE STOLEN HINATA'S ATTENTION! NO RAMEN FOR THIS WEEK!!"

Poor Naruto, it wasn't his fault at all that Hinata had zoned out too. He and Iruka argued a great deal after that. Neither saw the deep blush on Hinata's face. Iruka's blame may have been misdirected, but he was certainly right about one thing. Naruto had stolen Hinata's attention.

After dealing properly with the rebellious boy, Iruka continued his lecture and school ended without any more disturbances. Hinata had lifted her pack and was walking out the door when Naruto called her name.

"Oi! Hinata! Wait!"

He didn't know that his voice would have frozen her in place anyways.

"Hinata, err…I needed to tell you something. Well, actually, it's more of a question, I guess."

Hinata shuffled her feet. "Y-yes, Naruto-kun?"

He ran a hand through his unruly bangs, his goggles slid down a little. "Hinata, why'd you lie like that to Iruka-sensei?" His voice wasn't accusatory, just confused and curious. Hinata jerked her head up and stared him in the eyes. Did he really think that way about her?

"When, Naruto-kun?" It was perplexing; he was calling her a liar, and she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Today. In class. **_Remember_**?" He got a little closer to her face; it was hard to decipher what her eyes were saying, pale as they were. Inside, deep, deep down, he had to admit, her eyes were fascinating. "I can take care of myself, believe it! I don't need a girl to defend me from Iruka-sensei." He barked a laugh.

"Naruto-kun, I didn't lie. I really had no clue what he was talking about." Almost to herself, she whispered, "I daydream a lot during school."

"You too?" He must have heard her admission. "Well, I hope that you don't dream about being Hokage, 'cause that's my job!"

His proud declaration should have cheered her up, but it didn't. Not after Hiashi's latest threat. No, it only increased her worry.

He caught on to her apprehension. "Ohh…I'm sorry, Hinata. If being Hokage's your dream too, I guess we can always share it." It was a landmark moment for Naruto; he'd never offered—or wanted—to share anything in his life. Vaguely, he wondered why he was willing to share something that important with his black-haired friend. Maybe it was because of how sad she looked right now. Maybe he could relate. Or something.

The concern did little to soothe the young girl; she felt tears pooling. "No, I don't dream about being a Hokage. I'd rather…I'd rather make Hiashi-sama proud. I want to be a good clan leader…b-but I haven't even used _Byakugan_!"

Byakugan? What was that? No, no. Better question: who was 'Hiashi-sama'? She looked pretty forlorn when she spoke his name…that alone was enough to make Naruto dislike the mystery person.

He fought the urge to ask her about it. _'No!'_ he told himself, _'Hinata's upset right now, and I have a feeling that if I ask, she'll feel worse.'_

Somewhat awkwardly, Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand. _'There's no need to be scared; she doesn't have coodies or anything!...right? Wait, no! Who cares? She's upset, and it might be my fault! There's only one thing that'll help her.'_

Blinded by tears, Hinata didn't know exactly where Naruto led her.

"'Ji-san! 'Ji-san!!"

Some kind of food stall, by the looks of things. Hinata didn't recognize the smell, but it was warm in the booth, and a nice aroma lingered around the kitchen area. Seeing Naruto's toothy grin, Hinata deduced where she was.

A ramen booth.

Teuchi-san had seen many unique things as owner of a ramen stall in a ninja village. This, however, was definitely one of the strangest. His most enthusiastic customer, no older than eleven, was holding hands with a teary-eyed girl of around the same age. The clan symbol on her jacket was well-known by Konoha's people.

She was a Hyuuga.

Teuchi immediately began preparing more noodles. Hinata's expression cleared as a teenage girl, only a few years older than she was, came to take their orders. Her troubles were soon forgotten in the rush of new experiences and hot food.

"Naruto," the old man's voice was stern as he calculated the bill, "who's going to pay for all this?" He was kind, but not **_that_** kind.

"Err…" Naruto searched for a way out. Being a prankster, he soon thought of one. "Put it on Iruka-sensei's tab!"

That reminded Hinata. "Naruto-kun, didn't Iruka-sensei ban you from ramen for the week?"

Naruto looked like he'd been caught red-handed. He scratched his neck. "Come to think of it…the week starts tomorrow! Later, 'ji-san!" Without further ado, Naruto snatched Hinata's hand and pulled her out of the shop.

"Ne, Hinata…where do you live?"

"Oh, I live right…over…there…" her voice faded as she remembered her fight with her father earlier.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Hai!" being a child, Hinata didn't care about how eager she sounded. Naruto grinned at her. It was really nice, having a friend.

"See you tomorrow!"

"Hai!" Feeling a new rush of courage, Hinata ran through the gates and into her home. She felt like she could take on the world. Maybe even her father. Eep!

Hinata missed a few days at the Academy after that. She wouldn't tell Naruto why, but he had a feeling it had to do with the blisters on her fingers and the person named 'Hiashi'.

Her father hadn't abused her, per say. He just supervised a particularly rigorous training session after she came home late that evening. She felt proud of the way she'd met his stares, even though she'd only returned them for a few moments.

Still, she became a bit quieter; and Naruto didn't like that. He didn't like that at all. He didn't like her renewed silences and he didn't like the way she now played with her sore and bleeding fingers. He didn't like how she made that sign with her hands when no one was looking. He **_hated_** the way mentions of family made her stutter.

One day, he was prompted into action. She had made that seal, for the fourth time that day, and closed her eyes. Before she could muster chakra, he asked her the question that had bothered him for weeks.

"Hinata, why do you keep making that seal?"

He was too observant. Hinata reluctantly looked into the blue abyss of his stare and was surprised by what she beheld: worry. He was worried about her. She answered honestly, "I need to practice so I can p-prove my worth to F-Father."

Naruto spat, much to Iruka's annoyance. "Some father he is. Honestly, shouldn't he let you call him 'daddy' or something? Sounds like a lousy, snooty guy to me."

"Naruto-kun!" she was perturbed by his criticism. Might he someday value her on the same level, when she was clan leader? "He must be strict; he bears the weight of many on his shoulders." She was rehearsed with this argument. She had to repeat it to herself daily.

He snorted, not believing her for a second. He was used to fibbing, and he could detect lies pretty well for one his age. "Bull. I may not know anything about parent-child relationship whatevers, but I do know when someone's being cruel. You deserve better, Hinata-chan, believe it!"

She opened her mouth to protest right before a wave of crimson overwhelmed her features. Had Naruto just defended her? And…did he just call her 'Hinata-**_chan'_**?!

Naruto's mind traveled much the same route. _'Why'd I just call her Hinata-chan?!'_

The blonde and the raven-haired ninjas-in-training bonded very closely over the next month, before the winter break. Her affection for him grew and he decided that adding –chan to her name wasn't so humiliating after all.

Her birthday was nearing, and she still hadn't achieved _Byakugan_. The knot in her chest tightened as the days flew by.

Fall term ended; the lack of school was easily marked by the light that left Hinata's eyes. Christmas came and went, and things became very tense around the Hyuuga manor. It was approaching the heiress' birthday; if she hadn't activated her kekkei genkai by that point, she would be shunned and Hanabi would take her place. Hinata began spending every waking hour practicing.

It was the eve of her coming of age. No results. She went to bed heavy-hearted, knowing this might well be her last night at home.

Sunlight beamed though the window. It was a beautiful day, fitting for Hinata's birthday. She couldn't take the heavy air of the manor; she ran out through the gate and into town without telling anyone her reason.

She ran to the only place she knew to go—Ichiraku Ramen. One of the few places she had happy memories at. Tears clung to her eyelashes, but she ignored them. Konoha looked much different in the winter, the snow obscured many of its landmarks.

Hinata was lost.

A few hours later, maybe it was years, even, she sat on the cold, wet ground. What did she care if her pajama pants were soaked through? She was tired, she was lost, and she was cold. Very cold.

"Hinata-chan?" An orange blur stopped in front of her. She shook her head. She only knew one person who called her 'Hinata-chan', but he didn't wear **_orange_** (though it would fit his boisterous personality).

Still, the glare of the sun on the snow left her with little else to look at. She gazed up at the 'stranger'. Wonder of wonders, her hero had found her, crying alone in the snow, lost physically and emotionally.

In other words, Naruto came to her rescue.

"What are you doing out here?! Jeez, baka! Are you trying to freeze yourself? A Hyuuga popsicle? Seriously…"

"N-Naruto-kun?" her voice was raspy from her sobs; the freezing weather also didn't help.

"Wow, you sound really hoarse, Hinata-chan. I know just where to take you, believe it!" He grabbed her hand; his eyebrows shot up when he realized how cold it was. Her skin felt like ice.

"Hinata-chan!! How long have you been out here?!"

"I-I don't know…a few hours, maybe…"

Naruto gaped a moment, then hurriedly unzipped the orange top he was wearing. He pulled it over her and zipped it up straight jacket-like around her arms. His undershirt was hardly warm enough in the winter air, but Hinata needed a coat more than he did. Besides, their destination wasn't too far and was sure to be nice and warm.

He took her exactly where she wanted to go. Ichiraku. Funny, though. She wasn't as happy to be in the eatery as she was to be there with Naruto-kun.

Okay; this sight certainly topped all others the old owner had witness. One hyperactive ninja boy in orange pants and a white t-shirt, dragging the Hyuuga heiress wearing purple pajamas and an orange sweat shirt into a ramen stand.

"Why were you out there, Hinata-chan?" Naruto wasn't the only one curious as Ayame stopped to hear her answer.

"Today is…Today's my birthday, and…and I still haven't met my father's expectations…" She felt much better, away from home; in a warm, cheerful atmosphere; with Naruto. Yes, much better.

He scowled for the shortest time after she mentioned her father. Immediately afterward, however, he shouted to the old ramen chef, "'JI-SAN!! DID YOU HEAR THAT?! IT'S HER BIRTHDAY, THAT RAMEN HAD BETTER BE WORTH THE WAIT!!"

An hour passed happily. Naruto ranted on and on about how he'd finally gotten a present. Him! A present! For Christmas! This orange jumpsuit! Great, right?!

She didn't talk much this time. The ramen broth helped her throat a lot and warmed her to her toes. One bowl was plenty for the dainty girl, but Naruto kept eating, keeping Hinata entertained with his stories.

The fun was abruptly ended when one of the Hyuuga guards spotted the heiress. He didn't call to her, instead returning to fetch Hiashi.

"Hyuuga Hinata." The voice rang out from the street, interrupting Naruto mid-word. Hinata bolted upright, her eyes filled with fear at his tone. He was angry. No.

He was furious.

She knew she had no other choice. If Naruto was there, maybe she'd feel a bit braver in facing her fate. She shuffled out of the restaurant, Naruto close on her heels. He hated being interrupted. He hung back a bit, however, when he noticed the circle of people waiting for Hinata. They all wore harsh expressions. They way they were looking at her reminded Naruto of the way the villagers looked at him.

The tallest of them all began to speak.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Where have you been?" He was not asking; he was demanding.

"I…I…" she looked down at her feet, her eyes catching on the neon fabric as she did. It reminded her of Naruto. Her head shot back up, "I was right here, getting breakfast, Father."

Naruto felt proud of her right then. She'd done well, facing that man.

Hiashi also entertained the warmth of pride in his daughter. Her voice was not defiant, but he saw the spark of courage within it. It was a good sign. He could not stop to tell her that, though; not in front of the elders. His expression did not waver. "Why didn't you tell us where you were going, Hinata?"

Hinata was shocked for a second. He wasn't condescending to her. He was speaking to her directly! His tone provoked honesty in her, and that honesty provoked despair. She hung her head again, ashamed of her own failure as she muttered, "I'm sorry, father. I have not activated my kekkei genkai."

Hiashi nodded, hiding his disappointment. There was a stirring in the Hyuugan crowd, and one of the elders nearest Naruto whispered to his wife, "Good, now perhaps there will be a **_capable_** heir."

'**_Capable_**.' The word echoed in Naruto's mind again and again. He felt rage building in his chest. He was mad. Very mad. How could they say that about Hinata?! She was such a kind person, and they called her incapable?!

Without a second thought, Naruto leapt into the center of the ring, standing next to Hinata. "What do you mean, **_'incapable'_**?!" Naruto began a long stream of curses, many of which the now eleven-year-old Hinata didn't even recognize. He shook his fists at the respected adults.

Hiashi would have been amused, had the boy been anyone but who he was. He didn't like this situation. His eldest daughter. The boy with the fox. She was wearing his sweater. They'd been eating together. Things wouldn't add up well for the elders. Hiashi felt the pressure to say something.

He interrupted Naruto's tirade. "Take him back to the orphanage." He felt uneasy commanding that. He was perceptive and, though he may disapprove, he saw the way Hinata was watching Naruto. He noticed her affections before she did.

The guards roughly dragged the young boy away. Their handling him hardly slowed his words; rather, he began **_yelling_** them at Hiashi. The guards were outraged that anyone, especially **_this_** boy, had the gall to shout such profanity at their leader. They began kicking Naruto, though it did nothing to quell him.

Hinata watched, helplessly as they hurt him. _'NO!!_' she mentally screamed at herself, _'I'm NOT helpless. I will NOT let them beat him.'_

"_Byakugan!!_"

Chakra coursed through her veins and channeled into her eyes. She felt her irises reform themselves. Her eyes burned. She wouldn't shut them. Tears of fury dripped down her face; she battled with herself as the pain seared.

Suddenly the throbbing cleared, the pain vanished as quickly as it had come. Then came the onslaught.

Images and motions attacked her from all angles. The colors were inverted. Her range of vision expanded. It was overwhelming, jumping from normal sight to this. She struggled to step forward; she had to help Naruto-kun. Had to.

The guards had long since dropped the blonde. Hearing the heiress scream '_Byakugan_!' was a shock. Seeing her succeed at the dojutsu was even more amazing. Naruto gaped at his friend for a minute, then jumped forward as he noticed her fall.

He made it in time, barely preventing her from getting a faceful of snow. But he made it, nonetheless. Her eyes returned to normal, but now there was a hint of lavender in them. She looked at Naruto (who was sporting a bloody lip and black eye), smiled, then fainted in his arms.

It was a shocking turn of events. Hinata's birthday was fairly docile after that. She was allowed to remain the heiress. Hiashi was pleased with her actions; and, although he hated giving him the credit, he knew the Kyuubi brat had much to do with her growth. Whether Hiashi liked it or not, he owed the jinchuuriki a great deal.

Naruto and Hinata could have grown to be very close, were it not for one coincidence. After the winter break, several new people joined their class, and Hinata was moved to a higher vantage point. Away from Naruto.

While his memories of that semester were later forgotten in the cascade of time, Hinata never forgot that winter. Her debt to Naruto increased her feelings for him, feelings that cultivated, and grew to what she feels today. Love.

* * *

A/N: w00t!

I wrote this story on the idea that "Well, if Sasuke had to 'activate' his Sharingan, and the Sharingan is related to the Byakugan, then wouldn't Hinata and Neji need to activate their dojutsu too?". so yeah, I hope you liked it!

Please review, that way I can know what my readers think of my stories.


End file.
